customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney
Here are the Barney & Friends website at www.hitentertainment.com/barney bumpers at the end of every episode in Season 9 and Season 11 featured the children. Season 9 of Barney & Friends End Website Bumpers (2004-2005) At the very end of each episode, the 10 children (Whitney, Jackson, Kami, Nick, Laura, David, Anna, Rachel, Miguel and Stacy) promoting the Barney website at www.hitentertainment.com/barney. Every cast member from Season 9 can say, "Do you want to learn more about Barney? Please visit Barney's website at www.hitentertainment.com/barney. For games, music and more fun." Season 11 of Barney & Friends End Website Bumpers (2007) At the very end of each episode, the 20 children (Rachel, David, Laura, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra) promoting the Barney website at www.hitentertainment.com/barney. Every cast member from Season 11 can say, "To learn more about Barney, please visit the Barney website at www.hitentertainment.com/barney. For games, music, videos and more fun." Trivia * The 10 children from Season 9 are wearing the same clothes during the end website bumpers: ** Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in I'm a Builder. ** Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. ** Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. ** Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. ** Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. ** Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. * The 20 children from Season 11 are wearing the same clothes during the end website bumpers: ** Rachel wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Nature of Things (with different pants) and The Awful Tooth. ** David wears the same clothes in Riff's Musical Zoo. ** Laura wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Big Garden and The Shrinking Blankey (with same pants). ** Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. ** Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. ** Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. ** Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. ** Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. ** Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. ** Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. ** Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. ** Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. ** Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. ** Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. ** Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. ** Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid.